Dido
Dido Demask is a remnant of a powerful epithet user who died long ago. She has fragmented memories and odd feelings regarding her past which she doesn't know how to interpret. As coalesced epithet energy, she's not only technically not human, but she also has a completely different biology. She floats on water and regular medical equipment (such as Epinephrine, painkillers and CPR) don't work with her. She also needs more energy to keep herself together, usually leading to her eating more than most people, as well as sleeping for around 10-12 hours a day. She also weighs far less than an average human, Despite this, Dido tries her hardest to live life normally. Powers Dido's powers include being able to harness innate epithet powers, both from people who used them and random epithets that she can manifest herself. She can also break herself apart into fragments before putting herself back together, reducing damage taken. Her weapon, "Fragment," is an odd transparent blade that seems to have an epithet-like aura. It also glows a faint red colour. Dido can summon it at any time. Most notably, the more she gets hit by epithet powers, the more powerful she gets. Whenever she gets hit by an epithet powers, she can: * Heal herself by 2 * Increase all damage she deals by 1 * Increase her movement by 1 * Increase all of her rolls by 1 These upgrades last for the rest of combat. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 39 Dido's first episode was a PvP that can be summarized as a fuckscape. After Disco tried to marry Dido (when she was ''more ''than opposed to that due to how chaotic and random he was) and one side of the PvP field generally descended into pure chaos, she moved over to the Sensible Squad of Queenie and Leon, not even wishing to associate with whatever was happening with Sora Kingdomhearts or whatever. Episode 41 - Episode 45 - Episode 50 - Episode 64 In this episode, Dido came to the picnic planned out by Seda so that she could get out more and interact with people, trying her hardest to put her identity issues by the side. Dido brought by some home cooking in the form of brownies, giving them to people to help brighten the mood. They were average, but she added onto them by cutting a beehive in half and using the honey within to spice it up. Throughout the majority of the picnic, she fit in well, pulling Emrick aside for a brief talk about her paranoia and worry regarding who she was and her identity. When the talk subsided, she had a bit of renewed confidence in herself. This confidence was immediately dumpstered in the ensuing combat with Ryder and Devlin Bedlam, where she succeeded in zero attacks throughout the entirety of the fight. After the "fight" ended with the party getting swallowed into the earth, Dido was quick to explore the facility and collect the keys dotted around the place, as well as getting a slight confidence boost from Devlin considering her "the most normal person in the group." After collecting the keys (and scaring the party into thinking that she died), she opened up the vault containing the prisoner of the facility, revealed to be Yogurt the Bear. Trivia * Dido was manifested with a knowledge of high school education. Plus, she can't go to school because she technically wasn't put into any governmental systems. * Dido was made "Wearing" her clothes. This means not only are her clothes technically a part of her. This being said, her bodily functions are still at least primarily in her "Body." * Dido was the first character in DBA to have a 0 cost ability. * Dido is one of Sylvia's favorite characters to build, adding little facts about her that separate her from humans. She is also constantly worried that she doesn't play Dido correctly.